Power Rangers SS
by debaVsdeba
Summary: It is a world where power rangers only do exist on comics, games and movies as sifi story. very few round the globe still believes that Power Rangers exist in real world, but they are marked as weirdos, and psycho patient. But a strange phenomenon started occurring tipping that balance. People are disappearing leaving no trace behind. FBI have no clue. so it's the end!


**Declaration : I do not won anything that falls under copyright for Power Rangers Franchise. Other material that is not covered by copyright is my imagination.**

 **Episode 1: A strange day (1)**

An alarm clock were blurring off annoyingly. A-And a hand was trying frantically to locket the stop button on it.

And then calling bell indicated that someone waiting for him outside.

"Coming", Edward muttered in such a volume that person sitting next to his bed were in no danger hearing him, leave alone person waiting outside.

Finally sitting on bed and silencing the clock he proceeded to prepare himself to go downstairs. Now out of trance, he combed his bed head with fingers- now his hair looks as beautiful as crow nestling, rubbed his eyes on pajamas, and buttoned up his nightshirt up to collar.

When Edward came out from house front door, the mail delivery man looked quit amused about his get up before he hide his expression behind mask of expressionless professionalism. He can't be blamed as it was quit amusing to watch a school boy like this at 9.45.

It was quite a small parcel, others might think he got a delivery of flash drive or SD card, but Edward knows it's not. I was from his elder sister. Returning to his bedroom he opened that parcel. There was a note along with a beautifully ornamented tiki.

Edward took out the tiki, and looked from every angle and found nothing special.

"Damn sis, yours stupid delivery cost me ten minutes less sleep! And I had to travel all the way down stare and return with no reason." He dropped everything on bed and got up to grab tooth brush and then again picked up the note on parcel.

It was indeed his sister's writing, neat and clean letter with couple of marginal doodles-

' _Hi ED,_

 _I am great here, just outside Osaka, it's not kind of village but you can't imagine how much relaxing a farm village could be. People here are very welcoming, I don't know when I'll fill to leave again and get back to Silicon Valley and start missing California and my cubicle._

 _Enough about me, now I heard that your Bikky….'_ Edward stopped brushing, _what's nonsense! Your Bikky! Sounds like we are in love or something….. DISGUSTING!_ Any way he continued reading as he started brushing again. _'….failed trying to enroll on_ _REGIONAL OCCUPATION PROGRAM as he is still under 16. As you're already 16 you can try for it, though I'll be surprised if you seriously take that course for once.'_ Edward spitted foam out of mouth and stuffed it in nightshirt's pocket to wash face.

There were little time left, so after shower Edward grabbed two slice of bread and while packing he took out that latter again and stuffed it inside Spanish book.

The school was nearly 45 minutes walk from his house, but today he had no choice but to take a cab, because he is not flash. Riding on cab he took that latter out and started reading. Only because other option was chattering with cab driver.

' _as you know I passed out from that same school, as a senior I'm going to give you a fare warning that it is compulsory for students to join in at list one of those extracurricular activity clubs.'_ Edward's jaw dropped a little but he continued reading to find out how much worse it going to be. _'There are swimming, marshal art, sprint, baseball, Journalism club_ _and many more that involves rough physical activities. Beware, senior members could be little harsh and occasionally uses bruit force to force new students to enroll in there club.'_ Edward's already opened mouth became bigger. It was like he can see feature, he can visualize that hundreds and hundreds of pair of hands grabbed him and doing multiple way tug of war and starching him to verge of tearing apart just to make him member of their club, shivering momentary he continued reading- _'I suggest you join in power rangers fan club. I was a former member, last thing I heard that currently it has zero member. So if no one joins in the club, it will be terminated. And as former member I can't allow that to happen. And there will be nothing to do, so you can use the whole club room as your private place, isn't that great? So join in power rangers fan club so no one can bug you to join in their club. Good luck.'_

 _Damn sis,_ Edward thought stuffing the letter in pocket. _You surely know how to blackmail me and force me to choose what you think good for me._

Edward left the cab and just about to start running towards entrance when he heard, "So little 'Eggwart' thinks himself so special that even school bus is quit unfit for his status!"

"Too bad he don't have his own car to show off, not even a motorcycle!" a comparatively thin voice sounded.

"You know what, If you looking forward to impress the whole school at first day by turning up with a flighty cab it's not going to work."

Edward stopped in his track and slowly turned around annoyingly shaking his hade. "So you two unique specimen found a way here. What comes? You got a job of cleaning stuff here? That's not pretty cool for you pumped up persona."

"So, autistic freak got his voice back!" The big boy twitched his face in anger and started to close distance between them.

"Oh, did you guys forget that they charge a penalty for late arrival? Guess your father won't mind, he is a business magnet after all." Edward suddenly stopped in his track and commented. And following his comment he turned around and entered on school compound. That big Boy followed him from behind and tried to shoulder bump but missed.

"ED, where are you going?" A jolly voice shouted.

Edward didn't even bother to look over his he knows it could not be any one else other than Bikky shoulder, "to Notice Board, for my class schedule."

"Are you really that dumb? They already uploaded class wise daily schedule on school's site. It is one of the best IT courses offering institute in California after all." Bikky showed him his tab. "A-and you know what…."

"Here it comes." Edward muttered disappointedly.

"Principal Jonathan Ross looks handsome but he got quit feminine husky voice, really funny ha?"

"Yap"

"If you are already surprised what you will do knowing-"

"I have little interest in page 3 news if you excuse me." ED stopped bikky before he says something really embracing. Not to mentioned inside school compound. "WHY you are always full with such useless data?"

"I've my sources, and don't ever say anything use less. Because you won't know when you'll need them." Bikky said "And Beside that I'm a database after all I won't judge data-"

"Oh why don't you shut up, we are in assembly hall."

* * *

 **Techno Vil High, New Tech Town (California)** **:**

Two figures were in front of multiple monitors showing security footages from surveillance cameras installed around school campus and classrooms. One of those two security officer yawned and got up from his workstation, "I'm going for a 5minutes brake, Ricchi."

"You can have 10 minutes if you want, only if you bring a cola and chips for me." The other slightly bulkier officer answered in seemingly uninterested tone.

"Will do" that officer left.

As soon as Ricchi was alone he inserted a small flash drive on usb hub of his work station. A portable app started running on his desktop, it stared processing newly added video and other data from every channels after last backup point and started analyzing those data.

* * *

 **Techno Vil High,General Library:**

At the end of Lunch Break a girl entered on General Library room on other side of school compound. A fairly old lady was picking books from different selves following a list and keeping them in her hand basket for later delivery. The girls waited patiently after ringing bell until the old lady arrives back to her desk.

"Hallo miss, may I help you?"

"Umm….. Actually I was wondering if I can submit my membership form for club…." The girl's voice is quit timid but sweet and melodious. One might guess she is a vocal performer.

"Oh!" the old librarian was little surprised, it is not common for students of first year coming here in first day to submit form for their club membership. "Ok you brought form with you?" she asked after putting her hand basket aside.

"yah" that girl answered, handing her over a filled up form.

"Milly Thompson." That old lady rised her brows, "in any case you are related with Ronald Thompson?"

"Um. He is my uncle."

"Oh dear, and you want to join in power rangers fan club?" she asked as something bugging her. She measured Milly from head to toe. Milly had straight black hair, wearing school uniform for girls, shirt with school emblem, id card around neck, unlike most girls at her age she had not folded her skirt for mini-skirt effect, perfectly polished shoes and new shocks.

Librarian exhaled in defeat, "since last two year power ranger's fan club had zero members. This year as per rule it is already been terminate. I can't accept your application, either way there are still many options you have, many attractive things you can do…"

"Mam, please. I …." She started to stammer, her palm is already sweaty. She tried to tell but found a lump forming on vocal cord. She swallowed the lump and told "I've my personal reason. Mam, please."

Now that kind old lady's eyes hardened, mustering as much cold as she could she answer "I cannot do that. If you insist, go to principal and bring permission. I'm just following rules." She turned away to continue her works.

Milly frowned, her face tightened as she left library room.

* * *

 **Techno Vil High, Recess Room:**

Suddenly groups of relaxing students busted into blood curdling scream.

"Good grif!" Edward swared as he started to gather around his belongings what he dropped on floor. Very few resident of that room were not prepared for such sudden outburst and nearly got heart attack. Few dropped their books, cell phones or even food and drinks making the whole place a mess.

"What the hell is that?" Edward is clearly annoyed.

"Nothing you hold interest about. First 'Power Rangers Chronicle' server came online just now."

Ed uninterestingly turned face, his face changed back in default lazy tired look. "Another online game on facebook? And you going to start playing until it finished."

"You ever played any online game? They never finishes, unless that game company close their game server down for business reason."

"Ok ok just …isn't that candy?"

Bikky turned his neck to follow what ED were looking at. "Yah she returned barely a month ago after her dad got VRS from army. let's talk to to her."

"Leave it I know it won't turn out well".

* * *

Milly were still fuming from the latest encounter with school librarian. She occupied a vacant staircase of main building and started writing something or rather started doodling. Suddenly she stopped and pulled out her tablet from backpack and quickly started typing something.

* * *

"Eh….you want to join in 'Power Rangers Club'!" Bikky inspected ED with big eyes, "are you feeling well? You need a strong coffee to clear your hade?"

"Cut it dude…you're drawing attention." ED showed the letter from morning, "Sis wants me to join in 'Power Rangers fan Club' to save it from termination."

Bikky inspected that letter closely, "oh so that's the case. It was really horrifying to know, you are willing to involve yourself into something unless your sis shoves it in your face. So what gives?"

"Sis told that, since there are no other members so I will be all in all and I can sit my back all the time doing nothing. Additionally I'll get a whole room just for myself to relax."

"Weird as alwess".

"Whatever, I'm going to submit membership application for that club and get it over with."

"Guess you are little late for that." Bikky replied with a chikky smile. "They disabled the selection button for 'Power ranger's fanClub' since last year, after an unfortunate incident." He started swapping and tapping screen of his tablet to bring desired webpage.

"Even better, I'll just pass the news to sis." Ed slipped several inches on chair to adjust his neck on backrest.

"Now it's wired." Bikky muttered. "Now again is there anything in this world that doesn't sounds wired to you?" Ed commented.

"Umm…. Guess you need to check this. The 'power rangers fan club' is unlocked and ready to accept application again!" bikky showed him the tablet showing the club selection page open.

"So what, May be they were fixing bugs and once it's finished they put it back online."

"That's not the case I'm certain about it." Bikky furrowed his brow. His tone was showing a hint of frustration. "You are saying this because you don't know what happened a year ago. It was a FBI case remained unsolved. It was greatest mystery of last five years. And most of the students thinks that the club itself is cursed."

While bikky were talking news feed notification appeared tagged "People disappeared in broad daylight." Out of curiocity Ed tapped that notification to open it.

' _ **People Mysteriously Vanished:**_ _Today just half an hour ago fourteen people disappeared from city centre mall compound. Eye witness says those people were just wandering around mall compound, some of them just sitting on staircases and fiddling with mobiles or tablets as other peoples allows do, then suddenly those people started to glow and slowly disappeared before anyone could recover from shock and proceed to help. Everything happened under broad daylight._

 _Few of those witnesses believe that it is just a stunt by some magician using advanced technology. But most of the crowd thinks it's a paranormal incident, few even giving theory such aliens collected them as study specimen and started spreading rumors of upcoming alien invasion. State police refused to give away any information regarding this matter. But reliable source says that they got security footage and it is sowing same thing as described by witnesses. Our last report says that mayor requested everyone to stay calm and stop spreading rumors."_

After finishing they looked at each other, Ed first spoken, "spiking of course, now what's this?"

Bikky shock his hade slowly, like he is realizing how hopeless condition this is, "This is exactly what believed to be happened with last Power Rangers Fan Club members."

* * *

 **Unknown place, Computer Lab:**

An intercom was ringing. A female hand received that call.

"It's happening again. We don't want mess like last time."

"I told you we are working to find a solution. But till then it is not safe for normal people. If you insist we stop."

"No, I need to find them….."

"Then do what you can to hide the fact. Don't bug me anymore. I'm doing my job just fine." Her voice was calm and lacked emotion but it sounded as arrogant, like a typical boss dismissing one of employ just for not reaching that days target without any empathy.

"Ok fin…"

The female recipient ended the call before the person on other end could finish.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while since my last post It's good to be back with a new story. Enjoy.**


End file.
